intothebadlandsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gaius Chau
|actor = Lewis Tan }} Gaius Chau is Juliet Chau’s brother, who has been imprisoned for freeing Cogs. He escaped a death sentence due to his mother’s wishes. After 18 months, he was released to fight Pilgrim, but instead he defected to the Widow due to a shared past. He is portrayed by Lewis Tan. Character description :“For years, Gaius Chau has been imprisoned by his older sister, Baron Chau, for liberating her cog slaves. In Season 3, Gaius becomes a reluctant player in his sister's war against the Widow.”[http://www.amc.com/shows/into-the-badlands/cast-crew/gaius-chau Gaius Chau - AMC] Biography Season Three After keeping her brother prisoner for freeing and liberating her cogs instead of killing him due to their mother's wishes, Juliet Chau goes to his cell and tries to persuade him into performing certain tasks for her. He refuses to submit so she has her clippers go in and beat him up. He is later dragged out of the cell and taken outside as his sister stands in front of people who help Gaius smuggle cogs to freedom. She threatens to kill them if Gaius didn't do as she wanted. He hesitated, so she had one shot and Gaius eventually gave in. Chau informed her brother that she wanted him and his loyalists to take out Pilgrim because he caused the death of her clippers at the border of her territory. As such Gaius and his men make their way to the museum which Pilgrim is using as his base and plan their attack. Simultaneously The Widow and Lydia are meeting with Pilgrim to come to an understanding of one another. Gaius and his loyalists are spotted and a battle ensues between them and both Pilgrim and The Widow's forces, leading to a fight between Gaius and Castor. Eventually Gaius's men are killed, having failed, Gaius flees the scene. Later that day when The Widow drives back to the Butterfly Territory she hears someone inside the back of her car trying to get out. She opens it up and it is revealed that Gaius is inside, after escaping from Pilgrim and his followers. Minerva is at first hostile towards Gaius, however after she remembers her interactions with him as a girl and he states his intentions of seeking revenge on his sister, she allows him to join her side. After joining The Widow, Gaius is present at the battle against Chau's Clippers at the refugee camp, in which he fights against his sister's Regent, Otto who appears to be surprised at his betrayal. He is also present during Wren's temporary takeover of the Butterfly Territory, in which he and Minerva are locked up together in a cell, before managing to escape and reclaim their command. Gaius later accompanies The Widow during her attack on White Bone Manor, in which he and Minerva confront his sister once and for all. Skills/Abilities * Hand-to-hand combat/Martial arts: After being imprisoned by his sister, Gaius continued to train himself in martial arts, perfecting his ability in combat. Gaius has demonstrated that he can hold his own against the toughest of opponents, even lasting in a fight against Castor who was using his gift. He fought rogue butterflies alongside The Widow when he and Minerva escaped their jail cell. * Swordsmanship/weaponry: Being a descendant of the historic Chau family, Gaius was highly trained from a young age to be able to use many different weapons. Gaius fought his sister's regent Otto on two different occasions and killed him in the second fight by slicing his throat. He is proficient with a crossbow as shown when he and his assassins attacked Pilgrim and The Widow. During his fight with Castor, he dual-wielded two small daggers and was able to quickly change his fight style using a sword after he was disarmed of his daggers. * Master of stealth and assassination: After being ordered to take out Pilgrim by his sister, he and his loyalists began to take out the order. They were able to stay underwater for a long period of time to avoid detection before getting to the fort. They also moved very quickly yet quietly while inside of Pilgrims fort to avoid detection until they were ready to engage their target. He was also able to sneak Minerva and Tilda into his sister's mansion undetected before they ran into his sister herself. Appearances *305 *307 *308 *309 *310 *311 *312 *313 *314 *315 *316 }} Trivia * Gaius may arguably be the best combatant in the entire series, as he was able to hold his own for an extended time against Castor, who was using his gift during the fight. Although Sunny held his own against M.K as M.K used his gift, Castor has been shown to be far more aggressive and destructive than M.K. * He is the only lover of Minerva that has been seen on screen. * He is highly skilled in stealth and combat as seen in "Blind Cannibal Assassins" as he and his assassins were able to sneak into Pilgrim's fortress undetected. He was able to hold his own against Castor for an extended period of time. Gallery Badlands Gaius.jpg|Gaius's appearance after joining The Widow Screen Shot 2018-07-30 at 6.04.36 PM.png References Category:Characters Category:Barons